A-Job Hunting We will Go
Premise Pepe turns to Foofur and the Gang to take up odd jobs to raise Money for Mrs. Escrow to keep Their house from be sold at auction by the city. Meanwhile, Fencer finds an Ad for a missing Kitten which is worth $100 for the Kitten's safe return. Plot The episode begins with Mel and Harvey coming out of the Tuxedo Shop wearing pink tuxedos, looking forward to a party. when a Man ordered Louis and Annabell to stay out of the garbage, the two dogs crash into the dogcatchers, and beat a hasty retreat, as Mel said that they'll pay for ruining their tuxedos. Back at the mansion, Louis told the gang that They escaped the dogcatchers, but lost the food. and just as Mrs. Escrow goes inside, Foofur has the gang hide under the table in the dining room. as Mrs. Escrow (with Pepe in a cage) hastily shows a potential buyer the house, Pepe gets out of the cage, and spots Foofur, who came to tell Foofur that if Mrs. Escrow doesn't get any money to pay a house tax, not only would the house by auctioned off, but Foofur and the others would be out in the streets. and the reason Pepe offered to help is that with money, so Mrs. Escrow would feed Him, and not keep Him in a cage. At the Happy Hunting Employment Center, Otto (one of Foofur's old friends) tells Them that jobs for dogs are at the Bon Appetite Café, (Which Annabell and Louis take) the Stage, (Which Fritz-Calros and Hazel take, despite Hazel being shy around crowds.) soon, Foofur selects a job for Himself and Rocki to be a couple of howling hounds. Pepe says that His job will be to watch over the gang. Foofur then tells Otto that any money collected is to be sent to Mrs. Escrow. Fencer asks Otto if there are any jobs for Cats, and Pepe remarks that Cats can't make money. Fencer then says that He'll find His own job. At an Alley, Fencer checks newspapers and sees a $100 reward for the safe return of a female Persian kitten, and at the same time Mrs. Escrow sees the reward in Her home. Soon, Fencer comes to the Willowby Sardine Factory an locates the Kitten. Mrs. Escrow sees the kitten and tries to offer a bowl of cream, but the Kitten makes a run for it, making Fencer think it could be hard. At a Car Dealership, a Camerawoman tells Foofur and Rocki to howl, They do well as Rocki is excited that They'll be on TV but also aquire $35. At a Theatre, Hazel is still hesitant to come onstage, just as a stagehand tells the others to get the dogs ready for the magic act. At the Restaurant, during the Dogcatchers reunion, Louis and Annabell are seen inside a cake. They come out as they see a roomful of dogcatchers. Mel and Harvey recognize Louis and Annabell. The two dogs make a run for it and escape through the fire exit, causing the fire sprinkler system drenches the dogcatchers. Pepe who saw this, disdainfully hope that the others make up for the lost money. At the theatre, a magician picks up Fritz and covers Him in a canister. and unveils a bouquet of Flowers, making Hazel bark at the magician, and knocking over the table that the magician was using and under it was Fritz-Carlos who congratulates Hazel for overcoming Her stage fright. the magician grabs Hazel and places Her inside a box, as He plans to saw the box in half. Fritz-Carlos attacks the magician, as HE and Hazel make a run for it. Pepe who was around, became disappointed that Fritz and Hazel failed. At the Car Dealership, as the Owner with Foofur and Rocki promote the business, Foofur scratches His head. the Owner says not to scratch while on TV, making the owner use His hat to whap the car door which falls apart, the car starts and crashes into a yellow van, causing the car to partially come apart. Pepe chastises Foofur and Rocki for not keeping a single job. In another part of Willowby, Fencer is still searching for the kitten and He sees Her on a tree branch, which is being chainsaw-ed by some lumberjacks. Fencer gets the Kitten and gets Her on a rooftop, safely. Soon, Foofur sees inside Mrs. Escrow's mailbox and notices that since There wasn't any money, He then tells the others that They'll have to find another house. Luckily, Fencer comes by with the Kitten and tells the gang that He found the kitten worth $100. Pepe intent on making sure that noting else goes wrong, decides to take over, despite Fencer telling the Chihuahua not to scare the kitten. Mrs. Escrow comes and commends Pepe for locating the Kitten and She tells Pepe that She'll cook a steak. Foofur then asks Pepe if He could share the steak. Pepe tells Foofur and the others to leave, making Foofur think that Pepe will never change. however, Foofur and the others are thrilled that the house is safe as they cheer for Fencer. Quotes Fencer: Hey! Step back, Jack! "Lost, One female Persian Kitten". Mrs. Escrow: $100 Reward. Why, if I find this little kitty, the tax can be paid... Fencer: ...And the house is saved! Mrs. Escrow: Hot Diggety! Fencer: Right on! Now, if I were a cat, Where would I hang out? Category:Season 1 Episodes